


Strawberry Ice Cream

by debudebustars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, there's no sex but it's a kink so. proceed with caution, there's smut in chapter 2 now, uhhhhhh what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debudebustars/pseuds/debudebustars
Summary: Yuzuru helps Tsukasa out a little.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow clicked on this without reading the tags: this is a purely stuffing/feederism kink fic. You should probably turn back if that isn't your thing.

Tsukasa leaned back in his chair, panting slightly with a hand on his protruding stomach. In front of him laid a table full of plates, most empty but a few full of decadent food and his favorite sweets, and at the other end of the table stood Yuzuru, adorned in his butler uniform and smiling serenely while watching him. Tsukasa gazed at the remaining plates on the table in despair. There was no way he’d be able to finish all of the food left without getting sick, but yet...

“Are you feeling alright, Tsukasa-sama?” Yuzuru calmly asked, walking from the head of the table to Tsukasa’s side, his hand slowly reaching out to stroke Tsukasa’s stomach. His face shifted from his usual calm smile to a more serious expression. “If you aren’t feeling the best, we can always sto-”

“ _N-no!_ ” Tsukasa stuttered out, cutting Yuzuru’s words off. “I… I want to continue.” Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, but seemed to relax significantly with the confirmation that Tsukasa was still into this.

“Very well, but please remember that we have a safeword in place, and if you ever feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you can alwa-” Yuzuru’s spiel was cut off by Tsukasa moving his hand to cover the other’s mouth. 

“Fushimi-se... san, I understand.” Tsukasa said, his attempt to look serious interrupted by a twinge of pain from his stomach. "Just, uhm, could you possibly uhm… feed me?" he said, voice trailing off at the end of his questions. "My arms are getting kind of tired and I think it would be easier if… you know…"

Yuzuru nodded. "Of course I will, Tsukasa-sama. Your wish is my command." His eyes trailed down to Tsukasa’s white stretched button-up shirt. The buttons were pulled taught with diamonds of skin visible, and there were small food stains that would probably have to be washed out later. His stomach, which normally protruded about two inches out (three if it was midterms or if Izumi and Arashi happened to be out of town or busy with modeling work), was taut and red and definitely larger than usual, but there was still some give, some room for more food. He took his hand off of Tsukasa’s stomach and grabbed a large bowl of strawberry ice cream that had been set to the side, and brought it next to Tsukasa. Grabbing a spoon from the array of cutlery and dipping it into the bowl, Yuzuru slowly brought it to Tsukasa’s lips, and Tsukasa swallowed the sweet food down.

Tsukasa was already so full, and yet some animalistic part of his brain craved more. As Yuzuru kept bringing the strawberry ice cream to his mouth, his mind began to wander off into some sort of area of numb pleasure. His mouth seemed to be opening, closing, and swallowing automatically, and before he knew it the bowl was half-empty. Tsukasa felt some of the melted ice cream drip from his lips, but before he could ask for a napkin Yuzuru had leaned over and carefully licked the mess, leaving a very flustered Tsukasa bringing a hand up to his lips.

“W-wh-a-uhh??” Tsukasa said, his face flushed. “Why did you.. Why!”

Yuzuru broke his usual stoic person to let out a small laugh. “To clean you up, of course. Is that not a butler’s job?”

“Well, yes, but… _napkins_ exist?” Tsukasa said, still very much out of it. “You didn’t have to… well, do that.” 

Yuzuru’s left hand once again went down to massage Tsukasa’s stomach. “I’m sorry, I simply couldn’t help myself.” he said with a slight smile on his face. “Besides, your reaction was worth it.” With that, his other hand returned to the spoon that had been placed back in the bowl of ice cream, and he began to feed Tsukasa again. Tsukasa was nearing his limits, but even still he kept on accepting the ice cream into his mouth. With every new bite, it felt as if his shirt was getting tighter and tighter. In the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware that he should take it off soon if he didn’t want it to get damaged, but well… Yuzuru did ask him to wear a shirt that was purposefully too small for a reason, after all. Besides, Tsukasa couldn’t deny that the feeling of the shirt being stretched beyond repair wasn’t doing something to him too. 

As Tsukasa was lost in thought, Yuzuru continued his feeding and watched his stomach swell. His left hand rubbed soothing circles into the exposed skin, and for every spoonful of ice cream he brought to Tsukasa’s mouth he would whisper sweet praises into his ear, telling him about how he was being such a good boy and that he was almost done. 

The bowl of ice cream slowly shrunk from being halfway filled up to a third, and then a fourth, until soon the bottom was almost visible. Just as Yuzuru was about to scrape the bottom of the bowl for one of the final scoops of ice cream, a sharp noise caused him to turn back to look at Tsukasa. The second-to-last button on his shirt had popped off, showing off the soft skin of his stomach. Tsukasa looked absolutely embarrassed. Yuzuru couldn’t have that.

“Ah, Tsukasa-sama, would you like to stop here?” he asked, moving so he was standing behind Tsukasa with his hands on his shoulders.

“Y-yes, if you don’t mind,” Tsukasa said, wincing as he brought a hand down to rub at his stomach, “I’m feeling quite full and kind of tired.”

“I don’t mind at all, anything to ensure your happiness, Tsukasa-sama.” Yuzuru said with a faint smile. He then helped Tsukasa stand up, and guided him to a nearby couch where he made him lay down.

“Uh, the scene is over, Fushimi-senpai. You really don’t have to keep calling me that…” Tsukasa said with a slight grimace on his face. However, the grimace soon disappeared as he closed his eyes and ended up drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukasa stared down at the pair of pants that refused to go past the middle of his thighs. Hadn’t he just bought these a few weeks ago? When he first tried them on, they fit almost perfectly, but now they were strangely… tight. Well, it wasn’t as if he didn’t know what the cause of it was. The reason was plain and simple: he had gained weight. Not just a pound or two either, it seemed that he’d gained enough to start affecting his wardrobe. He also wasn’t unaware of what was causing him to gain weight, although recalling it caused him to get flustered easily. Recently, he had begun a relationship with Yuzuru Fushimi, although it was less of a loving relationship and more of a relationship formed out of a mutual interest. This relationship involved, well… things Tsukasa would rather not think about in the morning before school when he didn’t have the time to take another cold shower. 

Speaking of not having time, he really should get back to trying to get his slacks on. Tsukasa tugged at the pants again, managing to get them up an inch further up his thighs. They were now slightly digging into his flesh, causing a light indent in his skin. He pulled at them again and again, until finally they moved again to be snuggly against his hips. Getting them to button, however, was another story. Every time Tsukasa attempted to button his pants up, it would barely last a few seconds before unbuttoning automatically. The only time it would stay in place was when he sucked his gut in, but the moment he would let out a sigh of relief and let his stomach untense the button of the pants would reopen again. Annoyed with it all, Tsukasa dug around in his drawers until he found a rubber band in order to keep the button in place. It was a crude solution, but he didn’t have much time before he had to leave for school, and to be quite honest he didn’t want to spend any more time thinking of a better fix. Besides, it wasn’t like many people would even see his pants button from under his muffin top that was only held back by his similarly tight school shirt. Tsukasa sighed, and then headed out.

* * *

After classes were over, Tsukasa made his way over to the Knights practice room on campus. As was normal nowadays, it was completely empty. Leo and Izumi had graduated already, but Izumi was out of the country doing a modeling job somewhere in England, while Leo had been M.I.A. for two weeks, with his last known location being just outside of Venice before his phone broke again. His two senpai that still went to Yumenosaki were also absent. Arashi was also tied up in modeling work and Ritsu… had no excuse not to be here but still wasn’t. Tsukasa had heard rumors around campus about the possibility of a budding relationship between him and the new student council president, and he was sure that Ritsu would rather spend time napping together with him rather in some corner of the Knights studio alone. That left Tsukasa in the practice room alone. As the new leader of Knights, he considered for a moment that he probably should use his executive authority to get everyone back for practice, but it wasn’t as if they had signed up for any upcoming DreamFes, and he was sure the others (well, maybe just Izumi and Arashi) had good reasons for being absent.

Tsukasa knew that he probably should start warming up to practice some of Knight’s dance routines, but a voice in the back of his mind told him to wait to start just to see if Ritsu would arrive today. He wouldn’t, of course, because Ritsu’s attendance at practices could only be described as rare on a good week, but Tsukasa could hope. And of course, as Tsukasa waited, he mentally justified pulling out a bag of chips from his school bag and sitting down at a table that was off to the side of the room. One bag of chips wouldn’t harm his waistline more than he already had, and surely he’d begin practicing soon. Surely. 

* * *

Minutes soon turned to an entire hour, and Tsukasa had managed to clear his whole bag’s snack stash, which consisted of three more bags of chips, two bottles of soda, and four regular chocolate bars. Ritsu, to no one’s surprise, still hadn't showed up to practice. Although at this point it didn't really matter because even if he chose to come to practice now, Tsukasa would be too bloated to participate. His shirt, which was already tight that morning, now felt as if it was barely holding together, and his pants hand already came unbuttoned thirty minutes ago. His stomach was a protruding reddish orb that he cradled in his arms, hoping that it would settle down soon. Tsukasa groaned and rubbed the inch-wide strip of skin between his pants and his shirt, which had untucked itself. He let out a small groan as his stomach made loud gurgling noises. The only thing he could feel was an overwhelming sense of absolute fullness bordering on uncomfortable, but it felt… nice, in a weird, slightly comforting way.

Tsukasa was so focused on his own condition that he didn’t even notice the door to the practice room opening.

“Young master?”

Tsukasa’s head immediately spun towards the door, his face flushed.

“F-Fushimi-senpai! I-uhm-well… are you looking for Tori-kun? Well, uhh, keep at it!” he said, panicked. Yuzuru was, considering all of the people who had access to the practice room, probably the least worst person to walk in during that moment due to their… prior activities, but even then it was mortifying to say the least. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Yuzuru surveyed the situation before him, eyes darting from the mess of wrappers on the table to a small smear of chocolate on Tsukasa’s lips and then finally fixating on the bare flesh of his stomach.

Yuzuru eventually broke the silence by softly coughing into his fist. 

"Well, it isn't as if I need to find the young master at this very moment." He took a moment to close the door, clicking the lock shut. "Besides, it seems like there's a… pressing issue for me to take care of." Tsukasa gulped. The look on Yuzuru’s face seemed almost predatory, his magenta eyes glinting slightly. Tsukasa knew at least on some level that the other got some sort of pleasure from their activities, but he had never seen it show on his face. Now though, Yuzuru’s carefully constructed butler persona seemed to be breaking apart to show something more primal underneath. 

Yuzuru slowly made his way to the table that Tsukasa sat at. His hand carefully moved to hover over the redhead's distended stomach. Tsukasa was confused when he didn't move any further, until he noticed that Yuzuru was staring at him, seemingly waiting for consent. Tsukasa slowly nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to verbalize exactly what he wanted. Even though this wasn't exactly his first rodeo, it was still devastatingly embarrassing to put his desires into words. Thankfully, Yuzuru was at least slightly merciful and brought his hand downwards to caress Tsukasa’s belly. 

Immediately, Tsukasa’s hand flew to his mouth in a desperate attempt to cover up the moan he made at the mere touch of Yuzuru’s skin against his own. His mind began to spin as the other’s hand continued its slow massage, pressing firmly into his gut. They'd done things like this before, but it felt different this time. He wasn't quite sure if his stomach was churning because of the sudden influx of butterflies, or the massive quantities of soda he drunk. It probably was both.

Yuzuru’s hands slowly lifted up Tsukasa’s shirt, revealing his stomach to the cold air of the room. Tsukasa’s breath hitched at the feeling, but his breath was taken away even more by the almost reverent look Yuzuru had when he resumed his ministrations. He felt as if he was being cared for in the best sort of way. Tsukasa knew that Yuzuru was a butler and that his job was to make whoever he was helping feel like this, but… he wanted this feeling for himself only. 

The food had now completely settled in his stomach, and the small amounts of discomfort he had felt earlier was gone. Tsukasa leaned back in his chair, keeping his legs still slightly spread to give his stomach some room. Yuzuru had lifted his hands from his stomach, with them now resting on the arm of the chair closest to him. Tsukasa gave himself to look over Yuzuru’s figure just as Yuzuru had done to him. Yuzuru’s face, while returning to his neutral serene smile, was slightly flushed, and the collar of his shirt was just the slightest bit off-center. It was small, but it gave Tsukasa some weird sort of joy. Tsukasa’s eyes then trailed down further and… wow. OK. That was a thing. There sure was a tent in Yuzuru’s pants. Alright. 

Yuzuru saw the look on Tsukasa’s face and immediately moved away from Tsukasa to where the table would block the lower half of his body from view with a slightly embarrassed expression. 

"Please forgive me, Tsukasa-sa- … Tsukasa-kun. If you want, I can leave now." Yuzuru’s face was relatively composed, but Tsukasa had learned by now that his face rarely showed his real feelings on a situation. He really wasn't quite sure how to word his desires at the moment. He wouldn't mind Yuzuru staying, really. But saying that out loud would be rather hard. When initially discussing their relationship, sexual things between them hadn't really come up. Sure, the kink thing was kind of inherently sexual, but they hadn't really ever discussed doing things outside of the realm of stuffing. Tsukasa had popped a boner or two before while gorging himself, but Yuzuru either hadn't noticed or politely chose to say nothing. But now the choice to do something was on Tsukasa, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to let it get away. The only issue was finding how to convey that. 

Yuzuru took the silence to his question as a "please leave" and began gathering the assorted trash on the table into a pile to throw in the trash can in the hall outside. As he began to head towards the door, Tsukasa made up his mind.

"Please, Fushimi-senpai… stay." Yuzuru’s head whipped around, and he stared at Tsukasa as if he had almost misheard him. 

"Are you sure you want me here Tsukasa-kun? You don't have to say it for my sake." Yuzuru said. His face attempted to maintain its calm facade, but some hopefulness was visible in his expression. 

"I want you here, Fushimi-senpai. I mean it." said Tsukasa. He took a deep breath. "I also don't mind if you… Well, I mean, it's totally fine if… Uhm… Well… you… uh…" Tsukasa’s words slowly trailed off. Yuzuru stayed next to the door for a second, and then in a rather uncharacteristic move put the trash on the floor and walked back to the table. 

"Tsukasa-kun, I can't understand you if you don't use your words. What are you 'totally fine' with?" His voice was even, but underneath it ran an emotion that Tsukasa couldn't quite categorize. Yuzuru slowly ran a finger down the still sensitive skin of Tsukasa’s stomach, causing the other to shiver and let out a small noise.

"Ahh… well, um, if you want to take care of… that, I'm fine with helping you. If that's what you're ok with, I mean." Tsukasa quickly pointed towards the bulge in Yuzuru’s pants. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for an answer. 

"Hmm, well, I have an idea, if you would be open for suggestions." Tsukasa’s heart leapt, and his cheeks were flushed. He quickly nodded in agreement. His dick was also starting to get very interested in what suggestion Yuzuru had. Yuzuru stopped to think for a moment before bluntly stating "I'd like to use your stomach to get off, if you would allow me to be so crude."

"What."

"If you don't want to do it, then say no now." Yuzuru then launched into a lengthy speech about consent which Tsukasa had already heard about a dozen times before. He wasn't opposed to the idea at all, it was just kinda sudden. Actually, he definitely wasn't opposed to it at all given the warmth it sent between his legs. Dear god, he was the hardest he'd been in his entire time of being a teenager. "... it is of the utmost importance, especially when indulging in a kink, that we both are entirely on board with what's happening at all times, so please don't feel afraid to voice any discom-"

"I'll do it." Yuzuru stopped, mouth slightly gaping open. This was probably the most surprised Tsukasa had ever seen him, and he's seen him a lot. It almost seemed as if he didn't really expect Tsukasa to say yes.

"Tsukasa-kun, please don't feel pressured t-" Tsukasa moved the chair back and then pulled Yuzuru into the space between the table and himself. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face bore a determined expression. Yuzuru was yet again stunned into silence. It was a good look on him.

"Fushimi-senpai, I want this. I'm not going to change my mind. Just do it." Tsukasa grabbed Yuzuru’s right hand and interlocked their fingers together. Yuzuru, after a few seconds of internal deliberation, seemed to relax. Slowly, he unzipped his uniform pants, allowing Tsukasa a full view of his plain underwear, complete with what was underneath. His underwear was pulled down just enough to let his cock out, and Tsukasa almost salivated at the sight. Yuzuru moved closer between Tsukasa’s legs, until his dick was touching Tsukasa’s bloated gut. Tsukasa could feel the stickiness that Yuzuru’s precum left on his stomach, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He brought his arms to loop around Yuzuru’s shoulders, and a slow pace of grinding against each other began.

Tsukasa almost wanted to unzip his pants to let his dick out as well, but he didn't want to let go for a second. He just closed his eyes, panting as the intensity of the movements between him and Yuzuru increased. His shirt clung to his chest where it was rolled up, and he could feel the sweat slowly forming on his brow. Yuzuru seemed to also be losing his composure, with his breath quickening as time passed. Even without proper friction, Tsukasa was close. Really close. Oh god he was close. Almost-

The lock to the practice room door clicked back into its unlocked position, and the door was opened. 

"See, Ricchan? I told you that key waOH MY GOD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry about the ending lol. This chapter was written half in June and half last night so some stuff might be weird. I might either add more chapters about YuzuKasa or just make this a general dump for any stuffing/wg enstars fics I write, we'll see. This is also my first attempt at writing and publishing something semismutty so uhhh. Hope it isn't that bad. Anyways, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. I might add more similar drabbles to this as new chapters if I get inspired again. Also, I made the rating Mature because it's a kink but there isn't any sex, but let me know if you think I should bump the rating up to Explicit since I was considering doing that.


End file.
